Talk:Morning Glories Wiki/Archived
Content So guys, let's talk about populating this page! I'm thinking about the following sections, which again is pattered fromYJ with a few modifications: The left column will be twice the length of the right. What do you think? 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 23:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Sounds perfect. How many news stories do you think we should have on the main page? It seems there's been quite a few updates/interviews in the last week or so, enough that we could rotate them in regularly if it keeps up. Sometime before the next issue hits we should start some forum discussions about the comics rather than the Wiki, it'll hopefully promote some more people to sign up and join in on talks. BennettMGA (talk) 00:23, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : Young Justice has five news updates and five issue discussion links, and five tweets from the front page. The way it works is any blog post with the category "Young Justice News" gets put on that automatically. Only the latest five are seen. Same thing for the talkbacks. For the tweets, you designate a twitter account to follow, in YJ's case, it is called YJWiki. : So basically the system is you don't have to worry about rotation. Just focus on making the threads/posts. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 00:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : : Oh so *that's* what the blog is for! And, I was going to use mine to take pictures of my food . the #morningglories feed is a little polluted. Do we want to have a morningglorieswiki twitter account to retweet relevant ones? I can do that. :: The idea is whenever there's an important news, you go ahead and make a blog post. At the end of your post, you should put in this tag . If you do that, your post will be auto-linked from the front page. Give it a try. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : I love the front page, looks great!Calfaile (talk) 06:15, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: I have substantially completed what I set out to do. The right pane needs some cleanup, but that requires a lot of tweaking to protected files. So the rest is up to you guys :) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thank you so much for all the work you've done!Calfaile (talk) 18:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Twitter Someone (not me) needs to create and maintain a Twitter Account for the wiki. For now, I have put in Upgunta's twitter stream. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:05, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it, MorningGloriesWiki ok? I'll hand over the keys if anyone else wants the job more Calfaile (talk) 06:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : I switched the feed to MorningGloriesWiki but the account doesn't exist. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 06:33, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I got MGAwiki, but we can change it.Calfaile (talk) 06:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC) MorningGloriesWiki was too long :(. It's https://twitter.com/mgawiki I tried to change the front page, but I think I broke it. Can I get the new wiki shield for an icon? I think it's 73px square. Also, we may want a header image (2x1 ratio) http://exclaimages.com/content/twitter-icon-dimensions[[User:Calfaile|Calfaile] (talk) 14:51, May 10, 2013 (UTC)] : I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Tired. Also, can you try and tweet something? I think most stuff in there were retweets. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! Yeah they were all retweets. Hmmm original content eh? :: See, I can't find what you think you broke. Since nothing is showing up, it might just be not picking up retweets. So yeah, just make a test tweet so we can troubleshoot. 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 15:43, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Yup, apparently retweets are not parsed. Good to know!Calfaile (talk) 17:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Tinychat You guys think we should link to the MGA Tinychat? (where is it exactly?) 'ᴥ' Zergrinch 11:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I think it's just a chat but only exists for certain periods, like those chatrooms the dinosaurs of the internet used to use. Is it archived anywhere? We should at least mention it in the "fan resources" Calfaile (talk) 14:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) There is a log for a few of them I'll have look for themm when I get home Upguntha (talk) 15:19, May 10, 2013 (UTC)